Oh Lord Save Us: It's High School! Naruto Style!
by Thy Atoli
Summary: Summary: Haruno Sakura, the pink haired teen is making her way to High School. What will she face when she gets caught in random events, people, and..CHUCK NORRIS? Will she make it..? I suck at this stuff. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, InoSai, ShikaTema.


Oh Lord Save Us: It's High School!

Naruto Style!

Yaaaaaaay! My first fic in the making! Whoo!

Annnyway, I'm going to make my first fic on Naruto. :3 Please make kind reviews, I'm new at this..

**- I don't own Naruto because I have A.D.D.**

**(Ooooh...shiny thing..O.O)**

"STOP" -Talking

_"DROP" - Thinking/Dreaming/Flashbacks_

**"CHUCK NORRIS" - Inner People/Shouting**

**-Summary: Haruno Sakura, the pink haired teen is making her way to High School. What will she face when she gets caught in random events, people, and..CHUCK NORRIS!? Will she make it..? I suck at this stuff. Lawl.**

** Pairs: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, InoSai**

**------**

**Chapter one: CHUCK NORRIS?!**

_"Plip..Plip..Plip. Water, she heard dripping noises...was it water? ..Plip..Plip..Plip..She was getting annoyed, "Who's there..?" she shouted, her mouth barely opening. No reply..Plip..Plip..Plip..Where was she, she didn't know, and didn't care. Plip..Plip..Plip..BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM. She gasped and whirled around, coming face to face with the monster she had hated since she was a child, "C-Chuck Norris.." MR. SANDMAN! BOM BOM BOM---" _(AN: I seem to say Chuck Norris a lot, huh..?)

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUAHAAAGGUAHAAAAGLLAARG.."** someone screamed--more like spazzed in a small little house that shook slightly. Haruno Sakura had sweat dripping down her wide fore-head, her eye balls the size of a soccer ball, and her mouth slightly a jar with drool hanging on the edge of her pink lips. Stomping was heard from below and got louder, and louder till a door which looked like it was about to fly off its hinges opened and slammed onto the wall, **"HARUNO SAKURA, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?" **shouted a young woman who was fuming in Sakura's "room" which was basically the atic. Sakura blinked then gasped, "MOMIHADTHESTRANGESTDREAMCHUCKNORRISWASSINGINGTHEMR.SANDMANSONGANDTHENIWAS..." Sakura was known for saying sentences without stopping and spazzing afterwards. Sakura's mother twitched as she heard her daughter "talk" about her dream while one of her bare feet tapped on the cold tile floor, her tweetie PJ bottoms flowing back and forth as she made the small movement.

"Sakura I told you not to eat all those sweets last night." said Sakura's mother, her voice a bit stern while she talked. Sakura was shoving some eggs in her mouth while she listened to her mothers lecture about eating sweets at night, "Hai, hai, I know." she said simply. Sakura looked at her mother..she was very beautiful with her model like body and her pale skin. Her long pink locks which were a tint darker then Sakura's reached down to her waist which was in a very low messy pony tail from sleeping. She had the same beautiful green eyes that Sakura had and seemed to dance when ever she laughed, but what made her more beautiful was her NORMAL sized fore-head, which Sakura didn't have.

Sakura frowned and sat up from the table, yawning loudly, she headed up stairs to change into her uniform. The unifrom for her NEW school was the basic type of layout: a short black skirt which was an eye-catch for perverts to look at your underwear, which she wore very short shorts over to be protected, an off shoulder long sleeved white shirt that formed nicely into her want to die for curves with a pink jacket she wore over it since she thought it was a bit to reveiling, and her knee high black socks and her small heeled ankle high black boots. Sighing, she looked in the mirrior..her hair looked horrible. It was sticking up everywhere and had knots in it, "UGAAGHH!!" she screamed, and ran a comb through her silky pink hair. After fixing her now tamed locks, she used a clip and a bit of gel to put her bangs in a side sweep style, covering her large fore-head. Content with her work, she grabbed her bag and ran down stairs, quickly kissing her mother on the cheek good bye, and running to her new school: Kohona High.

TBC.

UAAGHH! It's sooo short. I'm having trouble with ideas. HELP ME! DDDx

I promise the next one will be better...'cause..I'm not sure if this was very funny or not..I suck at humor. D: 

----

So, review and give me ideas.

-Thy Atoli-


End file.
